mikipediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
UnBooks:Das Tagebuch des George W. Bush
TAGEBUCH 1 Es ist bisher noch nicht nachvollziehbar, ob Bush sein Tagebuch selbstgeschrieben hat, weil davon auszugehen ist, dass er die Gabe des Schreibens nicht besitzt. Dennoch fand man in einem Erdloch nahe seiner Heimatstadt in Texas diese Aufzeichnungen: 15. Januar 2001 Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht hören. Aber hier meine Heutige Story: Heute bin ich zum Präsidenten geworden, obwohl ich die Wahlen nicht gewonnen hatte. Ich bin in eine schöne, kleine 37-Zimmerwohnung umgezogen. Leider bin ich nicht alleine dort. Denn meine Diener, meine Frau und die Dackel sind mitgekommen. Nach der Wahl hab ich meinem Konkurenten erst mal zur Niederlage gratuliert, indem ich ihn Auspeitschen habe lassen. 3. Juni 2001 Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht hören. Aber heute war ein schrecklicher Tag. Ich habe wie jeden Tag um 15Uhr die Teletubies gekuckt. In der Werbung holte ich mir einen Brezel. Während Bob der Baumeister kam es, der Brezel hatte mich fast umgebracht. Ich habe mich an ihm verschluckt. Als Racheakt aß ich ihn auf. Nicht nur das. Ich suchte vergeblich die Leute die den Brezel produziert hatten. 11. September 2001 Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht hören. Aber heute war ein schrecklicher Tag für die Nation und viel schlimmer für mich. Meine Quellen geben mir bekannt das dort die Brezelmacher saßen, was für meine Stellung spricht. Damit wäre das Problem ja jetzt aus dem Weg. 21 .September 2001 Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht hören. Aber ein Irrtum lag vor. Die Brezelmacher waren nicht im World Trade Center. Es waren die Schuhmachers. Ich glaube sie sind in Afghanistan. 7. April 2003 Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht hören. Aber wieder liegt ein Irrtum vor. Die Brezelmacher befanden sich nun in Bagdad. Wo sie noch mehr Brezel bagden. Der vermutliche Brezelmacher ist Saddam Hussein. 5. Dezember 2003 Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht hören. Ich habe den Brezelmacher Saddam Hussein gefasst. Leider hat sich herausgestellt, dass er nicht der Brezelmacher ist. Aber er gab mir einen heißen Tipp. Dieser Tipp liegt in Wallrabenstein, Deutschland. Es handelt sich um einen Führer einer kleinen Terrorristen-Gruppe. Diese Gruppe verstreut sich im ganzen Ort, läuft hin und her und beobachtet kleine Kinder. Um ca. 17 Uhr geht die Gruppe(jeder einzeln und in größeren Zeitabständen) in den Schwenke. Schwenke ist der Name einer Kneipe. Dort machen sie seltsame Sachen wie Skat oder Poker. Noch nie von so etwas gehört. Der Name des Gruppenführers ist Okkegok. Da ich noch nie in einem anderem Land außer den USA war, habe ich Geheimagenten dort hingeschickt. Und zwar die Besten: „Ernie und Bert“. 18. August 2007 Liebes Tagebuch, du weiß ich kann mich...ähhh...dich nicht hören, darum habe ich uns ein Hörgerät geordert. Ich bin traurig, unsere Beziehung ist so einseitig, ich erzähle dir von mir und dich lässt das völlig kalt, nicht mal du redest mit mir...liegt wohl daran, dass du dich nicht hören kannst. P.S. Ich steh auf Arnold Schwarzenegger, aber pssst! Der is ur sexy! ---- TAGEBUCH 2 Vor kurzem sind neue Tagebücher von George W. Arschloch Bush aufgetaucht. Sie sind anderes geschrieben als die obigen Auszüge, sie zeigen jeodch wie verwirrt der Geist diese Mannes ist. Auch die bereits oben angestellte These ob Bush schreieben knne erhält hier neues Futter, denn es sind deutliche rethorische uns sprachliche Mängel im Text zufinden. Als Hilfe beim Lesen wurden zu jedem Datum kurze Stichpunkte angegeben, die dem Leser vermitteln über welches Ereignis Bush geschriebenhat. Herkunft Es ist unklar wieso Bush dieses Tagebuch Geschrieben hat. Sicher ist jedoch, dass das Tagebuch ein Original ist. Es wurde von einem 50 harten und 50 weichen Jungs, diese Konstellation deswegen, damit die harten Jungs noch härter wirken, unter schwerem Beschuss aus der Bibliothek des Präsidenten gestohlen. Zur Balenkung wurde ein Feuer in der Biliothek gelegt. Das Tagebuch wird nun im Marianengraben (11km tief) sicher vor dem Zugriff der Menschheit verwart. Es gelang jedoch einige Zeilen zu kopieren, diese sind jetzt hier zu lesen. Inhalt 1978 Gründung einer Öl-Bohrfirma Liebes Tagebuch, heute hat Papa mir zur Belohnung für meinen guten Aufsatz eine eigene Firma gekauft. Mama und Papa waren sauer das ich immer in den Beeten der Nachbarn gebuddelt hab. Jetzt darf ich mit den großen Baggern und Bohrern in der Wüste Buddeln, und ausnahmsweise müssen alle mal machen was ich sage. Und wenn ich Öl finde können wir unser eigenes Benzin machen und müssen nicht andere Länder wegen ihrem Öl überfallen, so wie Papas Freund im Nahen Osten (Wieso der wohl so heißt?? Der ist eigentlich ganz weit weg). Na ja jetzt muss ich auch schon in die Heia. Und morgen gucke ich das meine Firma nicht pleite geht denn sonst müssen Papas Freunde, die in den lustigen weißen Kleidern, wieder ihr Geld in meine Firma pumpen nur damit ich weiter pumpen darf. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und Morgen erzähl ich dir das man nicht nur in der Wüste nach Öl bohren kann. 1988 Teil des Wahlkampfes seine Vaters Liebes Tagebuch, jetzt ist es wieder so weit Papa hat Minderwärti..wärtig…kompläx…,ach Papa fühlt sich wieder unwichtig. Er meint er müsse Präsident werden. Aber wieso? Da bekommt man nicht so viel Geld wie wenn man Sachen zum Tot machen verkauft. Papa meint aber das er das auf Grund seines Egos macht. Doch wer is dieser Ego eigentlich?? Na ja wir werden ja sehen. Ich muss jetzt nur das ganze Jahr durch die Statten fahren und intädiligät Gucken (Das gelingt mir aber noch nicht so gut). Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir wie Papa mir zeigt wie man ganz einfach ein paar tausend Schwarzen ihr Wahlrecht wegnimmt. 1995 Gouverneur Texas Amtsantritt Liebes Tagebuch, heute ist es endlich soweit, ich werde Gouvärnöär…ach Chef von Texas. Jetzt habe ich endlich mal das Sagen. Ich darf bei den Meetings zum Beispiel sagen was für Kaffee wir trinken oder welchen Konferenzraum wir nutzen. Das andere unwichtige Zeug machen ja meine Mitarbeiter. Denn Papa sagt ein gut Gouve….Chef, hat für alles seine Leute und macht nichts selber…komisch ist nur wieso Papa sich immer ein mischt bei dem was meine Leute machen, und mir sagt er auch was ich machen soll…na ja ist auch egal ich bin schön brav denn ich will unbedingt die große Ritterbug von Playmobil haben. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich welche Konferenzräume wir bald benutzen und was ich den Anderen in den Kaffee gemischt habe. 2000 Wahl zum Präsident Liebes Tagebuch es waren wieder mal Wahlen. Und ich hab gewonnen. Ich bin besser als wie Al Gore. Und mein großer Bruder Jeb hat mir auch geholfen. Wir sind ein tolles Team. Er hat mir nähmlich die Stimmen aus Florida geschenkt. Das kann der machen der ist da nämlich Gouvärnöär....Chef mein ich. Aber der doffe Gore wollte nicht verlieren und hat sich bei den Alten mit den Kleidern beschwert. Die hat Papa dann zum Grillen ein geladen und dann haben wir mal mit denen geredet und schwupps haben die gesagt das ich Präsident werden muss. So ist es dann auch gekommen. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir dann wie das so ist wenn Papa mich in mein Büro wieder in die Ecke stellt (dabei hat mein Büro gar keine Ecken!?) 2000 21. Januar kurz nach der Vereidigung Liebes Tagebuch. Seit gestern bin ich Präsident. Jetzt habe ich noch mehr Macht. Ich habe jetzt nähmlich die totale Kontrolle über den Kaffe und die Konferenzräume. Und ich habe noch mehr Trottel die meine Arbeit machen. Papa hat mir heute von seien Freunden erzählt die keine Arbeit haben. Das ist ganz ganz doff und als Präsident brauche ich ja jetzt ganz viele wichtige Leute die für mich arbeiten und so Sachen machen. Also Richard Cheney wird Vizepräsident wenn ich mal krank bin darf der meine Arbeit machen. Donald Rumsfeld wird Verteidigungsminister, dass heißt der darf andere Länder kaputt machen wenn die böse zu mir waren. Colin Powell wird Außenminister der war nähmlich mal im Krieg, der kann also mal dem Ausland zeigen wie das so ist als Amerikaner. Conoleezza Rice wird Sicherheitschefin, ich wollte zwar das sie unser Gestüt betreut weil die sich sicher gut mit den Pferden versteht, so wie sie aus sieht. Da waren auch noch ganz viele Andere nett Leute die mir jetzt helfen. Die haben einen Plan wie wir die Welterherrschaft...nein das darf ich ja nicht sagen. Die haben einen Plan wie Amerika ganz groß wird. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen machen wir das gleiche wie jede Nacht. Wir versuchen die WELTHERRSCHAFT an uns zu reißen. 2001 März Austritt aus dem Kioto Protokoll Liebes Tagebuch ab heute machen wir nicht mehr mit bei den doffen Ökos aus Kioto. Die wollen mir doch glatt sagen das wir nicht mehr so viele Abgase in die Luft pusten sollen. Aber wieso. Wir machen immer hin 30 Prozent aller Wolken auf der Erde. Und das noch doch in allen Farbe grün gelb und so. Wenn wir die Fabriken nicht mehr benutzen haben wir keine Wolken mehr und auch keinen Regen mehr. Dann gibt geht es den Leute in Afrika noch schlechter. Aber die in Kioto denken nicht weit genug. Ich hingegen denke schon an unsere Kindes Kinder. Die werden och viel Spaß an unseren Wolkenfabriken haben. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir wie ich Grönland von dem nervigen Eis befreien werde. 2001 11. September Heute gab es einen ganz ganz schlimmen Unfall. Ich bin beim Rad fahren hingefallen. Doch es ist nichts passiert. Und als wäre das nicht genug haben auch noch so ein paar Deppen versucht mit ihren Flugzeugen auf der 50th Avenue zu landen. Das hat nicht geklappt, jetzt haben die doch glatt zwei Häuser kaputt gemacht. Und ganz ganz viele Menschen tot gemacht. Jetzt müssen wir ganz schnell wen finden und grillen...ähm ich meine Verurteilen. Sonst werden alle wieder sauer und ich werde nicht noch mal Präsident. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir was man alles tolles mit meinem neuen Modellflugzeug machen kann. Das habe ich nähmlich heute von dem netten Mann mit Bart bekommen (Das war sicher der Weihnachtsmann) 2001 7. Oktober Beginn des Afghanistankriegs, und der Jagd nach Bin Laden Liebes Tagebuch ab heute wissen wir wer das war mit meinem Fahrrad. Der Mann in der Werkstatt hat die Bremsen falsch eingestellt. Und den der die Idee mir der Landung auf der 50th Avenue hatte haben wir auch. Es ist Bin Laden. So ein doffer Afganne. Der wohnt in so Höhlen in Afgannenland und hat ganz ganz viele Freunde die Leute für ihn tot machen. Wir machen Afgannenland Land jetzt kaputt und finden den Typen. Und dann zeigen wir ihm die Ferienanlagen des USMC’s. Da gibt es so eins auf einer Insel. Da darf jeder machen was er will (vor allem die CIA und das FBI). Ich wette wir haben denn in einer Woche. Ich will mir nähmlich nich anhörenmüssen wir würden Afgannenland ganz umsonst kaputt machen. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir wie man die UN dazu bringt das die alles gut finden was man (ICH) macht. 2001 25. Oktober „Patriot Act“ tritt in Kraft Liebes Tagebuch ab heute dürfen wir Polizei spielen. Wir haben ein Gesetz erlassen mit dem wir jetzt in alle Briefe von jedem gucken dürfen. Telefone dürfen wir auch abhören und noch viele tolle Sachen mehr mit so Spionsachen. Das wird ganz toll. In der Deutschen demokratischen Republik hat das auch funktioniert. Das war hat da so gut funktioniert, das sich sogar der Rest von Deutschland der Deutschen demokratischen Republik angeschlossen hat. Ich hoffe das wird bei uns auch so toll. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir wie man mit einer Autobatterie und zwei Kabeln nach dem Weg fragt (zum Beispiel wo es zu Bin Laden geht). 2002 Irak hat evtl. Massenvernichtungswaffen 01.01. Ich habe gehört, dass es in so einem Land Waffen gibt die ganz viele tot machen. 01.01. 30 min später Wir heute jetzt nach einer langen Sitzung das Land ausgesucht....ich meine gefunden, dass die Waffen hat. Der Irak hat gewonnen. 10.01. Ich war die ganze Woche damit beschäftigt der Welt zu zeigen das der Irak Waffen hat die ganz viel kaputt machen. 11.01. Keiner will mit glauben das der Irka doff ist. Aber egal wir müssen jetzt nur überlegen wann und wo wir dem Irak mal zeigen wo es lang geht. 11.01. 5 min später Papa hat entschieden, dass wir den Irak im März kaputt machen. Das ist sehr gut, dann sind wir noch vor Ostern fertig und der Osterhase kann kommen. 2003 März Irakkrieg beginnt Liebes Tagebuch heute war die Stunde X. Es hat begonnen. Der Teletubie-Marathon im Fernsehen hat begonnen. Und ich bin dabei. In der Werbung musste ich noch schnell was unterschreiben. Papa wollte mal wieder ein Land kaputt machen. Er meint zwar wir hätten schon darüber gesprochen...ich weiß aber nichts. Bei meinem engen Zeitplan kein Wunder. 10.00 aufstehen 10.30 Pipi machen 10.40 Frühstück 11.00 Fernsehen gucken (nebenbei noch regieren) 13.00-16.00 Mittagsschlaf 16.30 Mittagsessen 16.30-18.00 Fernsehen gucken (nebenbei noch regieren) 18.00 schlafen Da kannst du mal sehen was ich alles machen muss. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir wie viele Sachen man unterschreiben muss nur um Unterhändler in den Nahen Osten zu schicken, damit die das Öl billiger machen. 2004 20 Januar Präsident Liebes Tagebuch heute war es wieder soweit ich bin wieder Präsident. Jetzt kann alles so bleiben wie es ist. Wäre auch schlimm wenn ich es nicht mehr wäre. Dann würde die Konferenzraum Planung total zusammen brechen. Und niemand könnte mehr dafür sorgen das unsere befreundeten Unternehmen Aufträge für Autos bekommen. Die bauen nämlich die stabilsten Autos die es wo gibt. Die haben sogar ein Fernrohr dran. Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch. Und morgen erzähle ich dir wie man es schafft die Verfassung eines Landes zu ändern nur um dort Präsident zu bleiben Kategorie:UnBooks Kategorie:Regal/Politik Kategorie:Regal/Fiktion Kategorie:Regal/Tagebücher